TROLLFIC! Rubykit's quest
by coolgirl526
Summary: warning:if you like trollfics then this story is for you! Rubykit's life is perfect. The toms love her,she'll become leader when she's a warrior and she has powers! But one problem her sister rosekit is in the way. she goes agents what rubykit wants. But the two sisters are going to soon battle each other and one will win.
1. cats in story

"Hey Mia! Guess what!" coolgirl said to her other personality. "What? that we are not doing any tollfics any more?" Mai asked. "Nope! your doing a TROLLFIC! YAY!" coolgirl said. Mai groans knowing she can't get out of this.

**As you read I'm sadly FORCED to make a trollfic *cries* WHY! WHY!**

allegiance

**butterfly clan:**

**leader: **hopestar-light pink she-cat with blue eyes

**deputy: **fluttergleam-pale blue she-cat with yellow eyes

**medicine cat:** bunnywhisker-grey she-cat with green eyes

**warriors:**

dandylionfluff-a yellow and white she-cat with light pink eyes

apperentice,candypaw

mintychip-a pale green and brown she-cat and

snowblaze-a white she-cat with green eyes

raindew-a grey tom with blue eyes

happytail-a green she-cat with purple eyes

**apperentices:**

candypaw-a white she-cat with red stripes and purple eyes

**queens:**

kittywhisker-a blue she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to rubykit-a dazzling red she-cat with amazing rainbow eyes and rosekit-a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

**elders:**

foxyfur-a fox looking she-cat with blue-green eyes

**well I'm done with the clan and our Mary-sue and her sister so can you guys guess who the hero is?**


	2. the mary-sueness begins

**hey guys mia here and first chapter of this trollfic and our prolge**

prolge

Stars glimered in the moonlight. Two stary cats sat around a pool of water. "A prothecy has risen!" said one of the cats. "what is it crystlestar?" the other one asked. "two will be born of light and dark and the rose and ruby will meet in battle!" crystlestar declared. "who will deliver it to bunny whisker?" the cat asked. "You will grassystar!" crystlestar said. Grassystar took off to tell bunnywhisker the prophicy

chapter 1

Rubykit woke up and bonced out of the nursery with her sister folowing behind. "All cats old enough to catch their now prey hear my words!" their leader hopestar called butterfly clan for a meeting. Their mother licked their fur. "Rosekit and rubykit you two are now six moons old," hopestar called "Rosekit you are now rosepaw and your mentor is Snowblaze! Rubykit you are now rubypaw and I will be your mentor!" The clan gasped. _My mentor is the leader!_ she thought as hopestar put her muzzle on her head. _Best. Day. EVER! _she thought. "What are we going to do first?" rubypaw asked. "I thought of taking you to show the land," hopestar said. walking to the next part rubypaw smelled a fox. "hopestar!" rubypaw yelled as the fox attacked. Rubypaw jumped on the fox and clawed it. Rubypaw bit the fox's neck and killed it. "I killed the fox!" she said happly "I killed a fox on my day as a apperentice!" Hopestar looked at her appterentice "with more training you can be leader!"

**well looks like the mary-sue has everything so far and you guys guess who the hero is!**


	3. rubypaw is going to be leader oh no!

**hey guys it's mai and I would like to say thanks to lilacstream99 that when kittywhisker was a kit her name would have been kittykit and when I relized it (and coolgirl!) cause a fit of giggles! and yes rebellegirl this IS a trollfic and rubypaw is supost to *sudder* be a *gulp* mary-sue *eye twich***

chapter two

Rubypaw held the fox she killed to show everyone what she killed. She saw her sister with a hare in her jaws looking at her. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey hear my words!" hopestar called out. Everyone gathered around to hear the news. "I have made a distion that when rubypaw becomes a warrior I die she'll become leader!" hopestar said. "WAIT!" someone called out. "only deputies can become leader! The warrior code saids that when a leader dies or retires the deputy will become leader!" rubypaws sister said. "But the warrior code says that the leader's word is law!" hopestar said "And I think Rubypaw should become leader after she killed a fox!" The clan gasped when they heard about her fight. All her sister got was a hare but rubypaw got a fox! "Good job!" candypaw said. Rosepaw went to the apperentice den and laid down in her nest with rubypaw behind her. _I will become leader and nothing can stop me!_ she thought

**ok coolgirl said now I have to responed to post that I like. good thing thats what I like to do anyways!**


	4. rubypaw has powers no! no! NO!

**hey guys mai here and coolgirl is locked up (don't ask why) but here's the story!**

"Rubypaw I have to talk to you," bunnywhisker called out. "yes bunnywhisker?" rubypaw asked. "when you where born I was given a prophecy" bunnywhisker said "two will be be born of light and dark and the rose and ruby will meet in battle." Rubypaw looked at her _what dose it mean? _she thought. Rubypaw walked out to her sister. "I still can't believe your going to be leader!" her sister said. "I know right it's so cool!" rubypaw said. "No it's not!" her sister said "the warrior code forbids it!" How could her sister turn on her "your so mean!" rubypaw cried. Rubypaw went hunting to take her mind off of things. she heard a loud growl. It was a bear! she looked in fear but then a fire trail shot from the ground and into the bear. The bear fell over dead. She had powers! What if she was the ruby but who was the rose? What if her sister was the rose! So that means she will have to fight her sister!

**dun dun DUN! well every mary-sue needs powers so there is one of hers. any way keep guessing the hero**


	5. gathering and make-a-cat

**hey guys it's mai and I'm really happy you guys like this and I am going to use sandcastle in this chapter and I need names for the other clans the form will be at the end of this chapter**

chapter 4

"The cats going to the gathering are rubypaw, happytail, snowblaze, rosepaw, dandylionfluff and candypaw!" hopestar said to everyone. Rubypaw and the others head off to the gathering. Excitment bubbled in her chest. "Who do you think we'll meet?" runbypaw asked her sister. "Well other cats from the three other clans," rosepaw shot back. _Whats up with her she's is acting so mean! _rubypaw thought. The gathering place was up head. "This is glisering trees where all gatherings are held," candypaw said to them "come on we sit with the other apperentices!" Candypaw said leading them to other apprentices. "Hi I'm rubypaw and this is my sister rosepaw!" rubypaw said to the other apprentices. "My name is icepaw and I'm from dragonfly clan!" icepaw said. "I'm raccoonpaw and I'm from wasp clan!" raccoonpaw said. "I'm gingerpaw from ladybug clan," gingerpaw said. "Hey guess what I killed on my first day as a apperentice!" rubypaw asked. "What?" the three apperentices asked. "I killed a fox and the other day I killed a bear!" rubypaw staded. "Ladybug clan is fine and has nothing to report," dancingstar said. "Wasp clan has a new warrior and that is sandcastle!" chickenstar called out. "Dragonfly clan is fine and has nothering to report," marshmellowstar said. "Butterfly clan has two new apperentices and that is rubypaw and rosepaw and when rubypaw is a warrior she'll become leader for killing a fox and bear!" hopestar said. Everyone cheered rubypaw's name. Everyone walked back to their camps and a chilling shreech was heared. "FLUTTERGLEAM IS DEAD!"

**form:**

**name:**

**clan:**

**looks:**


	6. rosewish no!

**hey guys it's mia and fyi all butterfly can cats sent in will be come kits so bla bla bla, yada yada yada and so on. oh yeah and I'm skipping ahead by 5 moons**

Rubypaw walked over to the freash kill pile with her prey. It has been five moons sence dandylionfluff had become deputy and fluttergleam died. "all cats old enough to catch their own prey hear my words!" hopestar mewled to everyone "three apprentices are ready to become warriors! Rubypaw,rosepaw and candypaw do wish to follow the warrior code?" All three accepted. "Star clan look down on these three apprentices they have trained hard to learn our code! Candypaw, rubypaw and rosepaw you will now be know as candycane,rubylight and rosewish!" The cats cheered their new names. "Dandylionfluff are you ready to step down as deputy and let rubylight take your place?" hopestar asked. "WAIT!" rosewish yelled "rubylight needs a apprentice before coming deputy and dandylionfluff needs to die or retire! If you make her deputy you be breaking the warrior code!" Hopestar looked at rosewish with a stern look "rosewish if you continue you shall be exiled!" she called out. Rubylight listened for her sisters response. "I will keep fighting for what is right and you can't stop me!" rosewish called out. "Well then rosewish you are exiled!" hopestar yelled to her sister. "Fine! I will leave but return to reset peace!" rosewish called back. Now with her sister gone nothing stands in her becoming leader.


	7. rubylight and the cheater

**hey guys it's mai and I would like to say ROSEWISH IS THE HERO!** **yes! And the spinoff of rosewish pov. It'll happen so yay!**

Rubylight watched as raindew walked over to her "hey!" rubylight said blushing to raindew. "Hey rubylight can I ask you something?" raindew said. "Okay what?" rubylight asked. "Rubylight I love you will you be my mate?" raindew asked. "YES! what what about snowblaze our first mate?" rubylight asked. "We can have more then one mate the warrior code doesn't forbid it!" raindew remined her. "Well ok then!" rubylight said nuzzling her new mate.

**not one of my most intresting chapters but oh well and thanks for all the cats being sent in and some of the toms well have a part in here**


	8. RAGE QUIT!

**hey guys mai's here and sorry for not posting in a wile tell you the truth coolgirl is making me continue and plus her/mine computer is broken so we're using our dad's (we're the same person!) well I need help with ideas I mean up to the end I have that all planed out.**

Rubylight trotted into camp with a wolf in her jaws. _Good thing rosewish is gone now my plans can start! _she thought. First thing first get rid of hopestar. "Hopestar can we talk?" rubylight asked sweetly. "Of corse my deputy. I mean what could happen?!" hopestar said looking up from the mouse she was eating. The trotted to hopestars den and she made shure they where alone. "Hopetar so you know I should be leader no tjust deputy" rubylight said slowly over to hopestar. "Well yes when my turm is over" hopestar said. rubylight then lunged at her and killed hoptar. Rubylight strode out side. "Hopestar is dead! I have killed her she was old and useless and not a good leader anyway so I'm now leader! I'm going to the moon shoe to get my nine lives and hope star clan will give me more 'cause I'm awsome like that!" Rubylight said. She walked to the moon shoe and smelled the stinky fumes. She woke up in star clan saw nine cats.

"I'm crystlestar and with this life I give you the power of having kits with out toms" the first cat said touching her muzzle on rubylights head.

"I'm abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzstar and with this life I give the power to have toms fall in love with you" the next cat said

"to speed this up the other cats lives and gifts will now be transtported to you. oh and the other gifts are ruling other clans, and other stuff like that" a cat named inpatentstar said.

Pain rippled through her belly. SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE KITTIES!

**you know what I'm done with this story! Coolgirl you deal with this! *storms off***


	9. new owner

**hey guys it's cool girl! and yes I now own the story and working on it! um.. nothing else to say**

rubystar walked to the gathering with the others. She leaped to the tree where she now sat. "butterfly clan's leader hopestar is dead. I killed her so her old age and dumbness would ruin the clan an my sister rosewhish was exiled for not letting me be the deputy. that's all" rubystar said. "MURDERER!" some cat yelled. It was icepaw now icepelt! "how could you! kill your own leader!" icepelt yelled. "Icepelt you are exiled from my clan!" marshmellowstar said angerly. "WHAT?! I did nothing wrong!" iceplet said backing away slowly. "go now!" marshmellowstar said. icepelt left. then RUBYSTAR HAD HER KITS!111!11!1!

**ok had no ide where this came from... SEND KIT NAMES!**


End file.
